Sneaking Out
by Jagger3
Summary: Alec is grounded on the night he and Magnus planned to have some alone time. The Shadowhunter decided to finally act his age and sneak out to surprise his boyfriend,however it's him who ends up getting the surprise. Rated M for lemons.


Alec glared at his mother, still not quite believing what he'd just heard, "You're what?"

"I'm grounding you." Maryse Lightwood said, her tone booking no argument.

"Why!"

"Because you and Jace did not notify me when you went after the demons in the subway." She sniffed, and then seeing her eldest son's look, she added, "Jace is also being punished. Now go on."

"But Mom, I had plans with—" Alec started, but was silence by the 'evil eye'. There would be no going out tonight. He snarled under his breath and walked off, feeling like a five year old. He made sure to shoot Jace the classic Lightwood 'you will pay for this' look when he saw him, before walking off to his room. He closed and locked his door before flopping down on his small bed and pulling out his cell phone. His fingers dialed a familiar number and he listened to it ring.

"Hello, Alec." A voice purred, sounding like poisoned honey.

"Magnus." Alec felt himself smile and then sighed when he remembered his reason for calling, "About tonight, my mom's grounded me so I can't come over."

"Grounded? Alec, how old are you?" Magnus snorted, sounding amused.

Alec rolled his eyes, "I know, but my mom's scary." He heard a rush of static over the phone as his boyfriend sighed loudly.

"When are you un-grounded?"

"No idea."

"Why are you grounded?"

"Jace."

"I should've known."

Alec picked up on the underlying tone beneath Magnus's sarcasm, "Stupid bastard tried to take on five demons by himself."

"Is he dead?" Magnus asked, hope coloring his voice.

"No, but he will be soon." Alec growled, and smiled when he heard Magnus laugh, "Magnus, I'm really sorry."

Magnus sighed again, but he understood, "It's not ok, but I get it. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow."

"That'd be nice." Alec said softly, and he could practically see Magnus smile back at him, "Good night."

"Night, Alec." Magnus whispered, and then hung up. He sat in his living room and stared mournfully at the small, furry cat curled up on a pillow, "Just you and me Chairman Meow." He ran his hand through his newly clean hair and let it fall into his face, the strands tickling his nose and lips. Magnus blew them out of his eyes and stood, walking into his bedroom moodily. He had really been looking forward to seeing Alec tonight. The warlock made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and began pulling his clothes off. It was too early for him to go to bed, but what else was there to do? He ripped his skin tight jeans off a little savagely and sighed in surprised relief as he was freed from their confinements. That was the other thing; he was hot and achy and it wasn't going away anytime soon. Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically and jumped into his bed, smiling as he found Alec's pillow and curled around it, enjoying the familiar scent. Without really thinking about it, his hand smoothed over his side and then snuck down, rubbing himself with agonizing slowness.

Alec sat in bed and stared at his cell, debating whether or not to just call Magnus and talk to him all night. But no doubt the warlock was probably mildly annoyed at him, and Alec didn't blame him. Magnus was right; how old was he? Snorting, the Shadowhunter snapped his cell shut and got out of bed. Alec poked his head out his bedroom door to check, and then shut and locked it once again. He walked to one end of his room and slid the window open silently, thankful that he'd greased the edges earlier that month to stop it's shrieking. He crawled out the small space and looped his legs around a drain pipe and began to quickly and effortlessly climb down. All that training defiantly was paying off. Alec hit the ground and hurried out into the street to hail a cab to Brooklyn.

Magnus kept his face buried in Alec's sweet smelling pillow as he played with himself, imagining his hands were Alec's. He moaned softly as his other hand joined the first, touching himself like he'd want Alec to touch him. It felt good, and if Magnus really got lost in his Alec daydreams it felt great. So he pretended his boyfriend was on top of him, dominate for once, and touching him in the most delicious ways that made the warlock buck and whisper breathlessly for more.

Alec leapt out of the cab and hurriedly paid the taxi driver, before sprinting up to Magnus's flat, thankful that he had a key. It wasn't too late, only 10:00, but he'd seen Magnus sleeping at the oddest hours of the day, so he hoped to the Angel that he wasn't asleep now. The flat was dark when Alec snuck in, and he tried to quench his disappointed feelings. He toed off his shoes and socks and ventured towards Magnus's bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went, hoping to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and surprise him in the morning. But when he pushed open the door it was himself who got the surprise.

Magnus was lying on his back, eyes shut, mouth open, and touching himself. One hand was stroking his erection while the other had three fingers in his entrance, and every time he thrust his fingers deeper he'd breath out, "Alec…"

It was almost too much to take in, and Alec felt himself get hard almost instantly. He soundlessly slipped his pants off and stepped out of them, sliding his boxers to the floor as well. He very quietly crept up to Magnus's bed and then, pausing only to imprint the sight of this boyfriend pleasuring himself to memory, he climbed on and moved on top of Magnus. His hand replaced Magnus's around the aching arousal and he sealed his mouth over his boyfriends in a heated kiss.

At first Magnus didn't believe it when he'd felt someone familiar climb into his bed, but when he felt that someone kiss him senselessly and start stroking him, he realized it was real, "Alec?" He breathed, his eyes dark from lust.

"Magnus." Alec groaned, reaching down and grabbing Magnus's wrists, pulling them up and over the warlock's head and pinning them there. He kissed Magnus again, tasting that exotic flavor that Alec craved more than anything, before putting his own hands to work where Magnus had left off.

When Magnus felt three fingers slid up inside of him, he arched off the bed and cried out desperately for Alec, bucking his hips into his boyfriends pleasuring hands. "A-Alec! Oh fuck yes, yes! Alec just do it, fuck me please!" He begged, wanting to feel his lover inside of him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Alec, spreading his legs to give him room as he settled between.

"Lube?" Alec moaned, kissing and licking every inch of Magnus's chest, one hand still working his boyfriend's cock as he sucked and nipped a dark colored nipple.

"Screw that." Magnus hissed, "Fuck me, Alec!" He groaned when Alec's dark blue eyes snapped up to his, burning with passion and lust for him.

Alec moved up and kissed Magnus deeply while snapping his hips forward and burying himself in Magnus's hot, tight entrance. He broke the kiss as they both cried out at the sudden feeling of hot pleasure, and then Alec started to move. He thrust his hips forward roughly, driving Magnus into the sheets and groaning loudly as his boyfriend clawed at his back, drawing him closer and begging for more.

"Oh yes! YES! Alec!" Magnus shouted, completely surrendering himself to his lover. He lifted his hips up and snapped them forward to meet with Alec's thrusts, causing them both to shout at each other in ecstasy.

"M-Magnus…a-ah mnngghh yesss Magnus…" Alec moaned loudly, feeling his body shudder at the intensity of their movements. He picked up the pace, slamming into his boyfriend as they both neared their peaks.

Magnus arched off the bed and held onto Alec, throwing his head back and screaming loudly as his prostate was struck over and over, sending him into a white hot oblivion.

"M-MAGNUS!" Alec cried out, snapping his hips forward once more before releasing into the clenching entrance. He moaned loudly as he felt Magnus slowly relax around him and then slid out, shivering as his sex high blanketed his vision and mind.

The warlock sighed happily as he felt Alec lie down on top of him, nuzzling his head up under Magnus's chin and curling around him. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around the pale body, kissing the top of Alec's head gently, before flopping back on the pillows, feeling his body completely relax. "Thought you were grounded." He murmured tiredly.

"I decided to act my age." Alec whispered back, and then planted a kiss on Magnus's chest, "I climbed out my window." He felt Magnus's chest vibrate as he silently laughed.

"I'm glad. Will you be sneaking off to see me more often?" Magnus teased, but let a small bit of hopefulness seep into his voice.

"Of course." Alec murmured, moving up to kiss Magnus properly. He smiled down at his boyfriend and then curled back around him, falling to sleep as Magnus rubbed his back slowly and whispered softly to him in a language that sounded like crackling flames.

The End.


End file.
